hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyro Shark
The Pyro Shark is the fourth Kempstein lab shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. The Pyro Shark costs 180,000 coins or 900 gems. Proceeded by: Robo Shark (HSE) Succeeded by: Natasha the Narwhal Description The Pyro Shark bears a possible facial resemblance of a Big Daddy, but shares some characteristics of the Tiger Shark, as it cannot eat mines like the Megalodon. Abilities The Pyro Shark is extremely powerful. Its "Dragon Breath" can set prey on fire for a while. Prey that is on fire will yield 2x points. Prey that is not eaten will burn out and disappear in a second or so. The range of the Dragon Breath increases with the sharks growth. The drawback with the Dragon Breath is it consumes lots of Boost Energy. The Pyro Shark can fly '''similarly to the Robo Shark and sharks equipped with the jet pack accessory. Its Boost Energy is used when flying but uses less energy than its Dragon Breath. The '''Meteor Storm is powerful as it causes molten rocks to drop from the sky and devastate almost anything that gets hit. It only triggers when the player enters Gold Rush & stops when Gold Rush Expires. It has an extremely large health meter similar to that of either the Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy or even Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. Diet It has several different diets, it can eat anything up to a big daddy but it cannot destroy mines* or boats like the Tiger Shark. (*mines cannot be eaten but they can be destroyed by the Pyro Sharks Dragon Breath.) Pros & Cons Pros: * Large Health Bar. * Have more special abilities than Robo Shark (Pyro Shark has 3 special abilities). * Can burn far away prey. * Can Fly (Slightly faster than Robo Shark). * Levels up rapidly. * Burning prey yields 2x Points. * Prey gets destroyed after prolonged burning. * Can Destroy Mines with Dragon Breath. * Powerful Meteor Storm in Gold Rush. * Swims faster than any special shark. * Has fire protection (Immune from Volcanic Jet and Meteor in Shawaii). Cons: * Large Boost Consumption on Dragon Breath. * Shorter boost than Robo Shark which means that it can't fly as far as Robo Shark. * Helpless on land when it doesn't fly (Running out of boost). * When Pyro Shark is fully grown, it tends to get stuck on narrow space. * Some missions are extremely difficult. * Flight is Hard to Control. * Expensive Price. * Growth is not saved * Quite difficult to gain Gold Rush * Gold Rush is shorter than other sharks. * Not versatile. * Extreme rapid health drain * Dragon Breath cannot burn enemy sharks * The explosion from mines harm the shark, even if the mine exploded by its Dragon Breath. Missions It needs a little luck to complete Rain of Fire (Pyro Shark the most difficult mission), once your shark spawn at the drop point, go left instead of right. For unknown reasons, you will get more chances for meteor to hit more enemies at once. Once the gold rush is triggered, there are two things to keep in mind If there are lots of fish in the area, just swim a few meters below the surface water (don't go too deep or there will be no meteor). You have to keep the surface level barely visible at the top of your screen and gently move left or right (don't go up or down drastically) until the gold rush stop. If you are lucky you get 6-8%. If there is little or no fish during gold rush, just fly above the surface and keep going until you reach the area with lots of fish. And the meteor will hit birds as well which counts as enemies. You have to identify which area that has lots of fish. After 4 or 5 goldrush, you can fly to eat the moon or destroy one or two helicopters to trigger gold rush faster. ---- Below method is a tricky way to finish the mission There is one more hack to completing the rain of fire mission. That is first turn off mobile data and wifi. Then go to Shawaii Land. Burning the stars and eating the modfified biplane here, will fill the gold bar faster. Keep getting as many gold rushes till you die or time runs out. As soon as you switch back to main map, increase the phone time by 2hrs 1min. It is better that you don't enter Shawai for a month and start the mission afterwards keeping the date to 1 month earlier. If you are in luck, even after failure the last time won't be reset. I don't know the exact logic. Anyway, after you increment the time, the portal becomes active again. Keep repeating this until you finish the mission. Sounds easy right, but there is a catch called health drain. If you don't finish the mission within around 35 mins, it becomes impossible. You simply can't keep incrementing the time because in some cases, even though the portal is open, you won't be able to go back inside. You will have to come a few metres away and go back inside which costs around 4 to 5 seconds. 4 to 5 seconds after 20 mins of gameplay means you are dead. Also don't forget the enemy Mr. Snappy, hovering around the portal. You should have a lot of luck to do this trick way also. The main and the only danger factor is unable to go back inside the portal due to some glitch and you have to have a lot of luck, and can die only 6 times outside the portal. Triggering gold rush in Shawaii can be done in many ways, but the proper way to maximise the mission percentage is to reduce the underwater timings. In the first 15 mins or so, swim only on the surface and in the sky. When the gold bar is about to be full, fly to a populated area and trigger the gold rush, stay slightly below the surface of water and keep moving left and right. If you are about to trigger gold rush but time in Shawaii is going to end, it is better you die in shawaii and come back after incrementing phone time, don't do the silly mistake of triggering gold rush and going back to main map during gold rush. This would happen only in the first time you enter shawaii. Next time on wards, you won't be able to complete the full 3mins sice health drain is faster. Keep a target of avg 3% increase in mission objective per gold rush. The golden rule is the percentage of mission completed should be around 3 times the minutes elapsed. Good luck. If you feel that this is cheating, you don't have to feel guilty. Since even by so called cheating, this is the most difficult mission in the whole game which is not worth the reward. The developers didn't set the difficulty properly, it should have been 500 enemies instead of 100. Enemy Counterpart The Pyro Shark's enemy counterpart can be found near volcanic jets and will attack the shark with their dragon breath. Trivia * Any prey the Pyro Shark burns with the Dragon Breath will keep burning until they burn out & die, it still yields points even after burning out which can be useful for filling up the gold rush meter, and it also fills up the player's health bar. * If Pyro Shark got beached or stuck on land, it will become helpless and the boost meter doesn't replenish until it got back into the water making it very vulnerable to health drain due to beaching. * The Pyro Shark can still destroy submarines by boosting into them regardless of speed. * The Pyro Shark has three special abilities, the most any special shark has had in the game. * Using Dragon Breath while flying is advisable as it results in the same levels of '''Boost '''consumption as just flying. * For unknown reasons if you play with 'Tilt control ON' you have more control over flight,and your flight is limitless. Similar to the 'Robo Shark". * It takes a huge amount of points to earn a gold rush while using the Pyro Shark. * The pelvic and anal fins are reversed in comparison to a real shark. * It's facial design looks very similar to Deathwing from World of Warcraft. * Despite the Megalodon being almost 4x the size of pyro shark she can't eat Pryo Shark's enemy counterpart. * her colors are similar to Dante from Hungry Dragon. Gallery Pyro Shark teaser.jpg|Teaser Pyro Shark picture.jpg|Revealed Pyro Shark Statistics.png Active Pyro Shark.jpg Pyro Shark.jpg pyrosharkindasky.png|I believe I can fly! LavaInTheWater.jpeg|Lava in the water: Paradox MeteorShower.jpeg|The Oceanic Meteor Shower Pyroshark2.png Navigation Trivia Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Coin-costing item Category:Gem-costing item Category:Fish Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Overpowered Shark Category:Special Abilities Category:Dunkleosteus Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Female Category:Mythical sharks Category:Template documentation